


Reasons

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: McCoy has his reasons.





	Reasons

Jim tilted his head as his lover kissed on his neck from behind.

"Penny for your thought?" the good doctor asked.

"When we first met, you said space was a disease. You had a chance to stay on Earth. A chance to open a practice of your own," the captain whispered.

Bones sighed, "What are you askin'?"

Jim turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Why didn't you stay? Why come back to a place you hate?"

"You don't know?"

"No," he answered honestly.

"I am where I want to be. By the side of my husband. Clear enough, Darlin'?"

Jim kissed his husband, rather than answer. The man always made him feel so loved.

~Fin~


End file.
